


Love Is

by Thunderfire69



Series: Weekly Prompts (IronStrange Discord’s Prompts) [3]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, IronStrange, Love, M/M, Short, StrangeIron, Sweet, Tony centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Tony contemplates what love is





	Love Is

Loving someone was  _ many  _ things, as Tony had quickly realised.

 

Not just a commitment, or an act of sacrifice.

 

No, it was all those things and more.

 

It was a deep seated appreciation for everything they did for you, no matter how small.

 

It was waking up some days with them feeling as if this was where you always belonged, and other days waking up scarcely believing you’d gotten this lucky.

 

It was falling in love, and then falling in love all over again.

 

It was learning to love their faults and flaws just as much as their strengths.

 

Love was all this, and much more.

 

It was reaching a point where simply thinking of them could change the course of your day.

 

It was complete trust in someone other than yourself.

 

It was knowing someone so, so incredibly well, that sometimes, words weren’t even needed.

 

It was  _ devoting  _ yourself to them.

 

Devoting them your life, your love, your heart and soul.

 

And, as Tony lazily glanced at his and Stephen’s intertwined hands, the wedding ring on Tony’s finger and the knowledge that Stephen’s ring hung around his neck, Tony knew.

 

He knew he was devoted to Stephen, heart, soul and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me projecting my own dopey feelings of being in love onto Tony hehe


End file.
